Tobi B'day
by hajime nanako hatake
Summary: Tak ada yang berbeda dengan biasanya hanya saja Akatsuki lebih DIAM        I'm Newbie... RnR please


Akatsuki Gaje Series: Tobi B'day

Akatsuki…Ya itulah kelompok missing-nin yang diketuai oleh ketua mesum ,Pain.

Akatsuki menjalani hari mereka seperti biasa. Pain sedang mencari paku untuk ditempeli di mukanya, Konan sedang melipat origami, Zetsu sedang berfotosintesis di bawah matahari, Hidan sedang ritual di kamar, Kakuzu sedang menciumi uang-uangnya, Kisame sedang berenang di laut ditemani teman-temannya (ikan-ikan), Itachi sedang mengolesi mukanya dengan cream anti keriput, Deidara sedang merakit bom dengan arwah (?) Noordin M Top, Sasori sedang bermain dengan boneka barbienya, Tobi sedang menjilati lolipop barunya yg dibeli 1 abad yang lalu (bener nih baru?)

Begitu kembali ke markas, Pain kaget setengah mati untung ga mati.

"Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa markas se-hancur ini?" teriak Pain pake toa

"Bagus kan? Persis muka ketua un…."timpal Deidara tanpa dosa

"UAPAAAAAAAH?" teriak Pain pake toa persis di samping telinga Deidara

Deidara yang terkejut tanpa sengaja mengaktifkan bom CS4 yang dirakitnya barusan duaaaar!

"DEIIIIIII!" teriak Akatsuki (minus Deidara, Konan, dan Kisame* ingat! Kisame sedang di laut*)

"Sera…." Belum selesai Pain berkata…

"A….Ampunnn! Ketua sih… teriak-teriak di telinga dei… Dei kan kaget un…" sela Dei

"Dei benar!" kata Konan

"Jangan sembarangan dong! Kalau begitu lebih baik kita putus!" tambah Konan

"Hiyyyyy… I,iya yayang Konan" kata Pain

"Minta maaf sama Dei!" perintah Konan

"I,iya yayang Konan…" jawab Pain

"Maaf ya Dei…" sesal Pain

"Iya un…"balas Dei dengan senyuman gaje

"hihihi…" tawa akatsuki (minus Pain, Konan, Dei, Kisame *author malas menjelaskan 2 kali jadi kalau mau tahu kenapa ada minus Kisame… baca di atas*) dengan gaje

anggota akatsuki yang tertawa tadi langsung mendapat death glare dari mereka bertiga.

Begitu mendapat death glare, mereka langsung berebut kembali ke posisi masing-masing dan kembali kepada pekerjaan (?) masing-masing

Dei, Pain, dan Konan langsung sweetdrop melihat kelakuan mereka.

Selama 5 jam, mereka tidak berani berbicara dengan Dei, Pain, dan Konan karena kejadian tadi. Tapi akhirnya…

"Mmmm… Ketua…" Tobi memberanikan diri untuk membuka pembicaraan

"Ada apa?" jawab Pain

". . . ." no answer

"Tob?" Tanya Pain

". . . ." no answer

" Tobi?" (maaf author tidak mau menulis banyak-banyak karena MALAS)

". . . ." no answer

"Madara?"

". . . ." no answer

"Madara Uchiha?" teriak Pain pake toa dengan gajenya

". . . ." no answer

"aaarrgh!"

"Tobi anak baek…" bantu Kisame karena mau dipuji oleh Pain *kis: alah… diem lu author… gua emang baik… mau bantu si Pain… author: boong! Huuuuu! Boong! Kis: (mengeluarkan Samehada) Author: hiiyyyy (lari) Itachi: eh,eh,eh… Author jangan lari dulu! Ceritanya belum selesai!author! Author: I,iya…*

"Iya Kisame senpai?" jawab Tobi

"Huh!" kata Pain sambil men-death glare Kisame

"Huh!"jawab Kisame

"Huh!" bentak Pain tidak mau kalah

"Huh!"balas Kisame tidak mau kalah juga

"Huh!"

"Huh!"

"Huh!"

"Ke…Ketua…" sela Zetsu tapi tidak dihiraukan

"Huh!"

"Huh!"

"Huh!"

"Huh!"

"Huh!"

"Ketua…" panggil Zetsu lagi namun tetap tidak dihiraukan

"Huh!"

"Huh!"

"Huh!" *Pain: capek nih author! Kis:Iya nih…udahan dong! Author:nggg… yaudah… 2 lagi…eh…5…5 lagi… ngaa…8 lagi… ga cukup…10 aja lagi… Pain & Kis: AUTHOOOOOR!*

"Grhhhhh!" gerutu Hidan karena ritualnya diganggu

"Huh!"

"Huh!"

"Huh!"

"Huh!"

"KETUAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak Hidan dan Zetsu pake toa dengan (tahu kan dengan apa…)

"Nggg? Apa kalian mengatakan sesuatu Hidan, Zetsu?" tanya Pain bin gaje dengan gajenya

"OASTAGAHHHHHNAGAHHHH!" teriak Hidan dan Zetsu

"Ya… mereka mengatakan sesuatu…"kata Itachi

" Oh ya?" tanya Kisame bin bodoh dengan bodohnya

"IYAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak Sasori

"Baiklah… Apa yang ingin kalian katakan? Mulai dari Hidan…" ujar Pain

"Ketua…." kata Hidan memulai kata-katanya

"Ya?" timpal Kisame sekenanya

"DASUAAAAR BUODUOOOOH! YANG DITANYA ITU AKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" teriak Pain pake toa bin gaje + lebih gaje + super gaje + extra gaje dengan gajenya

"Hu…."belum selesai Kisame berkata eh,,, disela ama Hidan

"STOOOOPPPPP! JANGAN BERANTEM LAGI! KALIAN ITU,,,, KALO BERANTEM LAMANYA .000.000 Hidan bilang:1 juta ABAD TAHU!" sela Hidan dengan marah

"Eh Hidan… kamu baru belajar MTK ya? .000.000 kamu bilang 1 juta… huahahahahaha…" Itachi ngakak dengan gaya yang super gaje

"M…T…K?" tanya Pain bin tolol dengan tololnya

{Author: Menderitalah Akatsuki… punya ketua yg bego… MTK aja ngga tahu… Yang dia tahu cuma majalah bo**p… Makanya Madara… kalo pilih ketua itu yang bener… Tobi: bukan Madara! Tobi anak baek! Tobi anak baek! Author: Eh,,, Iya,iya… Tobi anak baek. Pain: Aizhhhh! Diem lo author! Ntar w bo**p no jutsu lu! Author: Eh,,, Siapa takut? Pain: Bo**p No Jutsu! Author: Waaaaa! Pain: Katanya ngga takut! Author: Iya! Ngga takut! #menghapus sisa mimisan akibat bo**p no jutsu Pain tadi# Konan: Kebanyakan nih author! Author: Baiklah… selesai!}

"Ehem…Baiklah,Hidan lanjutkan kata-katamu…" kata Pain sok serius. Padahal aslinya gaje abis.

"Ketua…" ulang Hidan

"Hn?" jawab Pain

" LAIN KALE JANGAN GANGGU RITUAL ORANG DOOOOONNNNNGGGGGG!" teriak Hidan pake toa tetap dengan gajenya, ga pernah berubah . Wajar… nama kekecilan (degeplek) eh,,, kebesaran cerita ini kan Akatsuki 'Gaje' Series…

"Oh, Jashin-sama…Maafkanlah hamba karena ritual hamba terganggu akibat ketua yang mesum…." Doa Hidan dengan berlutut

"Eh,eh… Iye,iye gua tau…jgn teriak getu dong… pekak nih…" gerutu Pain sok gaje (padahal emang aslinya gaje…ckckck…)

"Biasanya ketua juga teriak pake toa kan? Ga usah bilangin orang un…" kata Dei

" UAPAAAAAAAH? SERAAAAAAANG!" komando Pain untuk memulai perang akatsuki ke 5

Brak!Noooo!kertas origami ku!Hiaaat!Waaaa!piercing ku!Bak!Buk! Barbieku!Buaak!Dug!Mukaku!Huaaat!Ciaaat!Duaak!akh!foto ikan-ikanku!

Dan berlanjutlah perang itu hingga 1 abad kemudian… Akatsuki punya umur yang panjang ya! =D

"Uehem… baiklah… selanjutnya,kita persilahkan Zetsu untuk berpidato ( di makan lalu dimuntahin lagi ama Zetsu) eh, untuk menyampaikan apa yang dia mau katakan."

"Nggg… ketua, sini dulu duongs!" ujar Zetsu bin banci dengan bancinya

Tumben Zetsu banci… aealah… kebiasaan author gituuloh….

"Yahhh…" gerutu Pain

"Sudah….Ikut saja sana…mana tau dia mau manyampaikan rahasia…" saran Konan

"Eh,,,Baiklah yayang Konan…" lemas Pain karena di death glare Konan

TAP…TAP….TAP…TAP… terdengar suara langkah Pain dan Zetsu yg mulai menjauh

[Di gudang]

"Kenapa Zetsu? Mengajak aku ke tempat seperti ini…." Kata Pain

Zetsu memandangi Pain dengan wajah serius (bukannya dengan wajah yang seram?)

"A,anu…Sebenarnya…" Zetsu menjawab

"Sebenarnya?" tanya Pain

"Sebenarnya… Tobi ultah hari ini…." jawab Zetsu

"TOBI ULTAH HARI INI?" tanya Pain memastikan dengan kata-kata yang di caps lock

"I,iya…." balas Zetsu sambil menutup telinganya

"Dan?" tanya Pain ingin tahu (Itachi: oh… lu pengen 'tahu'? gue ada banyak nih…#menyodorkan kotak makannya yg berisi 10 'tahu'# Pain: bukan itu oon! Itachi: jadi? # mulut melongo sebesar-besarnya hingga air liurnya pun keluar…#iuuh…Pain: tahu dalam arti tau! Itachi: ooooh… begitu #Itachi memasang wajah _innocent_-nya# Pain: grrrh…)

" Yah… kita sudah membuat _plan _sih… tinggal memberi tahu ketua aja…" kata Zetsu

"Baiklah… apa _plan_nya?" tanya Pain

" Pertama, kita akan melakukan kebiasaan kita masing-masing. Kedua, saat Tobi pulang, kita akan cuekin Tobi, lalu blablablablablablablabla…." cerita Zetsu

"Ooh..." tanggap Pain

[Hari ultah Tobi….]

Tak ada yang berbeda dengan biasanya hanya saja Akatsuki lebih diam (minus Tobi)

Pain sedang mencari paku untuk ditempeli di mukanya, Konan sedang melipat origami, Zetsu sedang berfotosintesis di bawah matahari, Hidan sedang ritual di kamar, Kakuzu sedang menciumi uang-uangnya, Kisame sedang berenang di laut ditemani teman-temannya (ikan-ikan), Itachi sedang mengolesi mukanya dengan cream anti keriput, Deidara sedang merakit bom dengan arwah (?) Noordin M Top, Sasori sedang bermain dengan boneka barbienya…. Tentu saja dengan DIAM

Tap…tap…tap… (langkah kaki Tobi)

"…" Akatsuki diam

1 jam….

2 jam….

3 jam….

Akatsuki tetap diam…. Sampai…

"Ssssst…. Sudah cukup lama nih… Ayo mulai…" bisik Pain memberi aba-aba

" 1…. 2…. 3…. Mulai!"

" HAPPY BIRTHDAY TOBIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" teriakan Akatsuki (- Tobi) mangagetkan Tobi yang tadinya tertidur

"Eh? Aku ultah ya? Ehehe… Thx friends…." jawab Tobi bin innocent dangan innocentnya

" Douitashimashite Tobi!" Teriak Akatsuki (minus Tobi) dengan serempak

"Nggg… apa ada nggg..semacam….hadiah?" tanya Tobi malu-malu

"Ada! Nih!" kata Zetsu sambil membuka keranjang yang berisi lollipop

"Uwaaaaaaaah! Banyak sekali!" ujar Tobi kagum

"Hmmmmm…." Tobi mencermati lolipop-nya

"Jangan dilihat saja Tobi,,, Ayo…. Dimakan…" kata Pain

" Dia ngga mau makan…. Habis lolipop nya terlalu sedikit…." ujar Kakuzu sekenanya

"Oh ya?" tanya Pain

"Iya…. Habis ketuanya pelit sih…un…" timpal Deidara tanpa memedulikan apa raut wajah Pain berubah atau tidak

"?" teriak Pain histeris

"!" perintah Pain memulai perang Akatsuki ke-6

Pain,Konan,Dei,Sasori,Kisame,Itachi,Hidan,Kakuzu terlihat saling pukul dan saling mengeluarkan jurus andalan masing-masing…. Sedangkan Tobi? Dia sedang asik menikmati lolipopnya tanpa memedulikan teman-temannya

**THE END**

**Bagaimana funfic saya? Maaf ya kalo jelek… ini funfic pertama saya sih… kalau ada kritik & saran,,, kasih tau ya… itu akan membantu saya dalam pembuatan funfic yg berikut nya…. Dan…. HOPE YOU ENJOY MY FUNFIC… ^_^**


End file.
